narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Корисник:MadaraUciha12
DOBRODOŠLI NA MOJ PROFIL Pozdrav svima ja se zovem MadaraUciha12, pravo ime mi je Milica i moj najomiljeniji lik je Madara Učiha, najviše mi se sviđa njegov Mangekjo Šaringan, sejdž mod šest staza boli, to su moji Naruto podaci, mislim da ću doprineti ovoj vikiji i lepo mi je što sam ušla kao član ove divne Narutopedie i što imam najbolje i najaktivnije drugare kao što su Dukindra 13 Kralj 01, Akatskuki SRB, Superhik72, Fukai99, Minato 87. https://youtu.be/9-iqvfankDM Omiljena pesma https://youtu.be/qkKp1Ywdfsk Omiljena borba https://youtu.be/TqjC6Se5ZG4 Posebno omiljena i draga borba jer sam tu prvi put videla Madaru, svidelo mi se jer je tu pobedio Šinobi Alijansu bez ikakvih specijalnih efekata Ostali omiljeni i dragi likovi Deidara ring.jpg Hiruzen Sarutobi.png Kakaši (ANBU).png 300px-Sasori.jpg Gara e.png 4295-kankuro.jpg Hanzo and his poison sac.png Danzo Shimura HD.png Saske manipuliše žicama.jpg Itači (Edo Tensei).png Kabuto Returns.png Hidan and Kakuzu.png Minato.png O animeu Omiljeni Animei: '''Kuroko no Basuke sve sezone, Full Metal Alchemist, Gangsta, Barakamon, Bakuman, Death Note, One Punch Man, HunterxHunter (2011), Fairy Tail sve verzije, Ju Gi Oh, Pokemon, Digimon, Bejblejd, Bejblejd V Force, One Piece, Naruto, Code Geass, Bidaman Crossfire i Bakugan. '''Omiljeni likovi iz Kuroko no Basuke: Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tecuja, Kise Riota i Kagami Taiga. Omiljeni likovi iz Full Metal Alchemista: '''Edvard Elrik i Al Elrik. '''Omiljeni likovi iz Gangsta: '''Nikolas Braun i Vorik Arkanđelo. '''Omiljeni likovi iz Barakamon: '''Naru, Handa i Hiroši '''Omiljeni likovi iz Bakuman: '''Akito Takagi i Moritaka Maširo '''Omiljeni likovi iz Death Note: '''Jagami Lajt i Amane Misa '''Omiljeni likovi iz One Punch Man: '''Genos i Sonik '''Omiljeni likovi iz HunterxHunter (2011): '''Gon, Hisoka i Kilua '''Omiljeni likovi iz Fairy Tail (Vilin Rep): '''Nacu Dragnil, Lusi Heartfilia, Hapi, Erza Skarlet i Grej Fulbuster '''Omiljeni likovi iz Ju Gi Oh: '''Glavni lik Jugi Muto '''Omiljeni likovi iz Pokemon: '''Glavni lik Eš '''Omiljeni likovi iz Digimon: '''Rio Akijama '''Omiljeni likovi iz Bejblejd: '''Džinga Hagane i Masamune Kadoja '''Omiljeni likovi iz Bejblejd V Force: '''Tajson Granger, Maks Tejt, Rej Kon i Kai Hivatari '''Omiljeni likovi iz One Piece: '''Bartolomeo '''Omiljeni likovi iz Code Geass: '''Leluši od Britanije '''Omiljeni likovi iz Bidaman Crossfire: '''Riki Rugasaki i Samuru Šigami '''Omiljeni likovi iz Bakugan: '''Dan Kuso, Maručo Marukura i Šun Kazami Omiljeni citati Ja nemam puno omiljenih citata ali reći ću vam jedan citat koji najviše volim, od mog omiljenog lika iz mog omiljenog animea Kuroko no Basukea:Aomineov citat: ,,Niko me ne može pobediti osim mene,, O meni '''Filmovi: '''Najviše volim da gledam Hitmena, takođe on je lik iz igrice, kao što su Hitmen Blood Money i Absolution, najnoviji deo je izašao ove godine, omiljene igrice su mi sve koje se rade o Hitmenu. Volim i filmove koji imaju veze sa Kung Fuom, kao što su Jip Men i filovi Brusa Lija. '''Omiljeni sport: Od sporta najviše volim da igram fudbal i košarku. Omiljene knjige i pesmice: Najviše volim Belu Grivu i Ružno Pače, od pesmica najviše volim Zima zima e pa šta je, uvek me zabavi kad je čujem. '''Omiljeni crtaći: '''Nindža Kornjače Fast Forward, Sunđer Bob, Pingvini sa Madagaskara i Kung Fu Panda. '''Omiljeni likovi iz omiljenih crtaća: '''Leonardo, Donatelo, Mikelanđelo, Rafaelo, Učitelj Splinter, Kodi, Sterling i Sterli. Sunđer Bob, Patrik, Keba Kraba, Lignjoslav i Gospođa Pufna. Od Pingvina sa Madagaskara bukvalno svi likovi su mi po sebi dragi. Kung Fu Panda, Majstor Šifu i Tigrica. '''Omiljene ličnosti iz sporta i ovako, takođe omiljeni timovi: '''Omiljeni fudbaleri su mi Ronaldo i Mesi, volim i nekadašnjeg fudbalera Ronaldinja. Od košarke omiljeni igač mi je Teodosić Miloš, strani košarkaši su mi uglavnom crnci kao što su Kevin Durant i Dvajan Vejd. Od timova najviše volim naš Srbski tim i košarkaški i fubalerski, volim i tim Crvene Zvezde, takođe Radivoja Koraća (Marakana), posle nje volim i Partizan. Volim ličnosti kao što su Jip Men i Brus Li, a od naših ličnosti najviše volim Pravoslavne kao što su Patrijarh Pavle, Starac Porfirije i sve od duhovnih ličnosti naše Pravoslavne vere. To je bilo to od mene, sve najbolje i pozdrav!